A Rift In Time
by Homicidal Penguins Ruler
Summary: Will and Jack arn't at the brink of dying when suddenly they are sent thru time and space to the future. They have to stop a horrible act from occuring before it's too late, will they make it?
1. Default Chapter

-I do not own POTC, but I do love to write about them.-

The sounds of distant waves could be heard as Will and Jack stood upon the platform. The noose that hung around their necks looked like it was slowly cutting off the circulation to their necks. Memories began to poor into Will's mind, memories of his dear Elizabeth, of his mother and father, and of his child that would never get it's chance to see the sky or feel the fresh mist of the ocean on their skin. Slowly a tear slid down his right cheek as she glanced over to Jack, a pained expression on his face. Jack held his head back, his eyes closed as he felt the last wind upon his face. He sensed eyes upon him as he opened his own and looked to see Will looking at him, a pained expression could be seen upon his face. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the position they were in, and he couldn't help but feel worse about what had caused them to be on that platform today.

"I'm sorry Will..." He felt an actual tear welling up inside him but he couldn't let that go, he was Jack Sparrow, he was supposed to be a tough guy and yet he couldn't help his emotions right now. Will nodded and looked back over the crowd.

"...It's all right....I'll be with them both again." It was this comfort that steadied him somewhat. Slowly a man stepped up to the right of them both, and seemed to be reading out their crimes to the crowd, yet they both didn't seem to hear what was being read at the moment. Will glanced to the back of the crowd where the Governor stood on another platform, his hand tightly clenching onto the cane with both of his hands. His expression was angry yet depressed, but who could blame him.

"...And last but not least the murder of Miss Elizabeth Swan and her child. In this William Turner and Jack Sparrow have been found GUILTY!" He seemed to scream out the word into the crowd, it seemed he was disgusted with Will and Jack himself. "Their punishment is death by the noose. May god have mercy on their souls. Executioner ready yourself." The man spit directly onto Will's face, he was happy to see them die today, he never really liked pirates and this seemed the perfect occasion to show his distaste. Will silently took the insult and closed his eyes. His only care was Elizabeth and his unborn child, he didn't even get a chance to name it. If only everyone understood what had happened, if only they believed their story not speculation. The man stepped off to the back of the platform as she executioner stepped up, a sadistic grin upon his lips.

"Good-bye Jack, it was nice to have known you." Will opened his eyes as he stared out over the crowd once again. Jack glanced over to him, and then back out over the crowd with Will as well.

"You as well." Slowly the executioner grabbed onto the handle, his grip tightening around it. It seemed as if everything was going in slow motion at this moment, and it was torturing both of them. Then just as it seemed to go on forever the executioner pulled back upon the handle, the floor beneath them both going out. Neither of them struggled, they just hung there, their breath slowly diminishing. Their faces were slowly turning white from the lack of breath, they were both dying. They stared forward as their eyelids became heavy, they just stared out as a bright white light covered them. They felt a warmth come over them both as they let their eyelids close. Just as the warmth and light covered them it slowly slid back from them, letting them be filled with a dark cold wet feeling. Slowly Will opened his eyes but they were still a tad hazy, so all he could really view was a bright red light shinning off a black ground.

'Is this hell?' He thought to himself as he glanced around, his eyes immediately falling upon Jack who laid not but a few feet away from him. He slowly slid over to him, as he placed his hand upon his shoulder giving him a small shake to wake him.

"Jack?..Jack?" He spoke not above a whisper, he did not want to attract any attention to them. Jack stirred slowly, as he opened his eyes to see Will above him.

"Where are we?" He placed his hand upon his temple, giving it a light rub. Will glanced around again, his eye sight becoming better by the minute. He could now see the ground was hard and made of pure stone and that it was wet from rain. The red light was from what seemed to be coming from a house, yet this house was huge and there were many rooms and doors going all the way up with what seemed to be stone porches coming off from the doors. Jack was looking around in confusion and wonderment.

"Is this supposed to be hell?" Jack tilted his head somewhat as he glanced at the red light coming from one of the rooms. Will just continued to stare around them, taking in all that they saw.

"..I do not know" His eyes turned up as he eyed the star filled sky.

"Hell does not have a sky that looks to be that of the heavens....Do you think that we are...In heaven?" Will shot a questioning glance towards Jack, as if he himself was in doubt. Jack looked back towards Will and gave a simple shrug, it was obvious that they weren't in hell so that was a good sign to him.

"I have no idea mate....Let's have a look around." His curiosity was getting the better of him now. Will nodded in agreement to him. They both quickly stood up, simultaneously deciding that if they stayed out in the open they would be found out faster then they wanted.

"Where to?" Will asked cautiously, making sure he wouldn't be heard. Jack who obviously had his mind made up already, took a couple steps towards the red glimmering light that was coming from one of the rooms. Will quickly followed after him, not wanting to be left behind. As soon as they came into closer view of the light they saw that there was a stone patio with a few metal chairs with white and red striped detached cushions and backings on them, which seemed quite odd to them both. They simply shrugged it off as they wanted to get a closer look of the light, it was their goal. Jack ran his hand across the full window in the shape of a door, along the side of it was a white metal handle. He laid his hand upon it and gave it a hard jerk but it wouldn't open.

"Oh playing hard to get are we?" He gave a simple laugh at this, if it was the last thing he did he was going to open this door. All the while Will was looking at the cloth of the chairs and studying the handiwork done on the chairs themselves. Jack was still busy trying to pull the door open but to no avail. So he placed left boot upon the handle as well and pulled back harder. Suddenly his boot caught upon a wet slick of the handle and he fell backwards onto the patio. He quickly sent his hand to the back of his head as he rubbed it gently. Will glanced to him, and heard hurried steps coming towards the glass door, Jack had obviously caused more sound then he had meant to.

"Hurry up, someone's coming!" He grabbed onto Jack's arm and pulled him up, dashing towards another end of the row of rooms. Just as they escaped the door opened up to a heavy set elderly woman in a flower print nighty. She gently moved her glasses up the brim of her nose as she glanced around for the cause of the noise, but found nothing. Will and Jack slowly and gently crouched down behind a small flower bush, they didn't want to be seen but they had to watch her, she might just have the answer they've been looking for.

"Is it the kids?" A older sounding male voice yelled out. The older woman let out a sigh, as she slowly turned to walk back into her room.

"No dear, just go back to sleep." She sounded overly tired herself. She slowly closed the door behind her, locking it once again. Not more then fifteen minutes later the red light diminished into nothing from the room.

"Well that wasn't a demon or an angel so I think we can rule out hell and heaven right now" Jack spoke in a laughing tone as he looked to Will. He nodded, turning around to see what was behind them. He was becoming very tired suddenly and now all he wanted to do was crawl up onto a bed and sleep. Jack seemed to pick up on the vibe of Will and began looking around for a place to sleep. The row of rooms seemed to end in a dead end of closed doors with small signs upon them. Suddenly one of the doors caught his attention, one of the doors was ajar. He quickly jumped up, and headed towards the door, Will following close behind. Jack opened the door further, there seemed to be nothing in the room but he couldn't be too sure. Slowly he stepped in, his hand resting gently upon his gun, he was ready for anything. He felt around for something but only found a room filled with cloths on a floor, there was no inhabitants in the room.

"Well what do you say? Shall we take our chances or go somewhere else?" Jack glanced back upon Will who to his surprise was already laying upon the cloths, fast asleep. Jack just gave a shake of his head, it had been a long time since Will had actually gone to sleep straight away, so this comforted him somewhat. He moved over to the door, closing it gently. He let his back slid down the wall until he came to rest upon the floor. He gently tilted his hat down over his eyes, he tended to sleep like that. Plus it was the best way to catch someone off guard, and he thought he just might need that tonight. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, his mind at a small comforting ease. As if something new that they would both need their strength for tomorrow, as if something important awaited them....Perhaps a destiny.

-Read and Review-


	2. A Reincarnation

-I do not own POTC but I think Jack and Will are very very hot! Sizzle -

The smell of fresh pastries filled the air and gently flowed under the nostrils of Jack and Will causing them to gently awake, their eyelids pulling themselves to open. Jack lifted up his index finger, pushing the brim of his leather pirate hat up over his eyes again. He glanced over to Will who was at that moment pulling himself up into a sitting position, the smell of the food was calling out to his hunger deprived stomach that cried out for the sustenance it yearned for. He glanced over to Jack and then back out the door.

"You smell it too right?" He asked cautiously, he wanted to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Jack nodded, and then slid his foot into the opening of the door, sliding it open a tad bit further.

"Yea mate, I do....But it could be a trap...Something to try and pull us out of our hiding, if ya know what I mean" His stomach was reacting the same as Will's at that very moment, he wanted to just run out of the room and grab whatever food that was laid out before him, but he had to remember that they were not in Port Royal anymore, they weren't even close to it, which was good and bad, but a human urge could not be sequestered with just words. Will nodded understanding what he meant, but still wanted to eat. Suddenly voices were heard coming from outside, a female voice and a male. They both spoke in a Spanish tongue and were quite immense in their conversation. Jack glanced out the door at them, seeing that they held a plate of food and had no weapons. The food looked wonderful, and god was he hungry, that was it he had to get some of that food, no matter what. He turned to speak with Will but it seemed that during the few seconds he had been kneeling there Will had crept up beside him, watching the people himself.

"Let's go mate, whatever is out there I'm sure we could take, but let's not make ourselves stand out much....Might help us right now, if you catch me, savvy?" He stood up quickly, pushing the door open further. Will nodded to him, standing up as well. They both walked out the door, hands on their weapons, ready to use them if the time came for it. They walked beside each other, back the way the people with the food had came, the scent helping them follow the path to it. They cautiously turned a corner, seeing that the ground was only stone up to a certain part, and beside it was woods and gardens, and up ahead was a break in the stone building, the glass doors and stone patios still outlining the place. The path stopped at another glass door which had curtains behind it, covering the whole of it. Suddenly without notice the door opened up as two elderly men walked out of the building, four plates filled with all kinds of delectables pilled on top of it. The two men glanced at Will and Jack, eyeing up their getup, they must be actors they thought, and then they went on their way, their wives were hungry and they didn't like to keep them waiting. Jack took hold of the door, walking inside and holding it open for Will as he walked in after him. Their eyes lit up as they looked to see shiny stone covering the floor, ceilings and walls that were painted a peach color, and wall to wall paintings of different animals, two mice, a dog it looked like, a cow, and two ducks, it was very weird for them. They shrugged it off as they continued down the hall, watching as more people came into view. Most of them were in groups and wore small shorts or breeches what it looked like to them and tight shirts, they looked like the women that some pirates would pay to have company with.

"MOM!" A girl yelled from behind them, making Will and Jack turn around quickly. The girl had a light brown hair color that seemed to glisten from the lights and fell down in small waves that fell down past her shoulders a tad, her blue eyes a tad glazed over from the lack of sleep she was given the night before. She was wearing a long baggy pair of red pants with black cats shown all over them, and a black tight shirt with no sleeves. Will eyed her closer, she looked so much of Elizabeth, he had to give her another once over before he deciphered that this wasn't her, but god it looked exactly like her, except for the eyes they were blue and his dear Elizabeth's were brown. He glanced over to Jack who could see that he was taken back by this girl, she looked just like her and it was puzzling him as well. She glanced to both of them before walking around them to get to a woman who was turned around and waiting for her.

"Hurry up Nicole, we're going to be late in getting all the good food." She stamped her foot impatiently. She had straight blond hair that fell down to her shoulders perfectly, and her eyes were a dark brown almost black color, she wore a blue type of short capri's that went to her knees and a sleeves pink shirt. If the girl hadn't called out for her mother you wouldn't know that this was her mother at all. She ran up beside her, pulling her pants up a tad, it seemed they had fallen down a little further then she had wanted when she had run down the hall. Will and Jack looked to each other looking for a excuse to why she looked like Elizabeth but they could think of none, so they just decided to continue on, following the girl and her mother.

'...Nicole...' Will thought as he stared forward.

'She has a nice ass' Jack thought, he was never a pure minded person, no matter who they looked like. As they continued on through the hall during the middle of it opened up going two ways, one was outside it seemed and another went into a room that had music and all types of items that didn't seem to register with them, and then there were different halls that came and went down the main hall, and the next thing took their breath away, as they came out of the hall it opened up into a huge room, bigger then any room in Port Royal that Will had even seen, there were two grand wooden stair cases on each side of the room, and then there was leather arm chairs, and seats all situated around the room, people were bustling in and out, parcels carried under their arms and some with plates of food. They decided to continue on following the girl and also the smell of the food, as they walked through the room they spotted two more doors that opened up to the outside, and a long wooden desk that had five people behind it, busily doing something behind it, and past that came a room filled with people in a line and surrounded by them was food of all shapes and form pastries, fruit, sausage, pancakes, bacon, toast, and some other things they weren't familiar with. They walked past the line, grabbing up some fruit and stuffing it away cautiously, just missing the clerks eyes. Then they sneaked back out of the room, heading out the right hand door that was in the middle of the room, and when they reached outside they spied water and further down a walkway. Where they were it was busy and it seemed like most of the people here were happy, maybe they were in heaven after all.

"She looked just like her Jack....Do you think this is hell and it's some type or torture to see your loved ones before your eyes and you don't get to be with them?" Jack was busy munching on the apple he had snagged when Will was speaking and he almost threw the apple down in frustration. All he wanted was to eat something but it seemed that it had to go into a conversation about where they were, and yes that bothered him as well but right now he didn't want to be concerned with it. A light sigh escaped him as he held his apple down at his right side.

"I don't know mate....But if this was hell then I would think it would be worse then this....I mean there's sun, and happy people...This can not...No, this is not hell Will. This is some place where I have no clue where it is, but it's better then being locked up in some piss smelled cell with nothing but hay to keep us company. So for right now I say we enjoy what we can get, I mean....there women who are hardly dress mate, do you know how many of them we could enjoy their company with? I for one am taking advantage of that." He sly grin formed upon his lips, as he ran two fingers over his mustache, giving it a once over. A bright blonde hair women with a dark tan walked by wearing a hardly there baby blue bikini and heeled sandals. Jack simply tilted his head, watching her walk away and all Will did was shake his head and give a roll of his eyes. They had no clue where they were and already Jack was going women hunting. It seemed that Jack had no problem where they were, and planed to take advantage of his time, but Will couldn't shake this horrible warning he had in the back of his mind, as if something was going to happen. Just then Jack elbowed Will into the side forcing him to jump a bit, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Jack was still beside him.

"What?" He raised a questioned eyebrow at Jack who had a dirty smile upon his face.

"I'm going to get to know that woman better, I'll come looking for you later, don't wander to far." He nodded to Will, as he followed after the woman, tailing her like a lost puppy.

"Thank you Jack" He sighed gently, a depressed and worried look could be seen from miles around was planted on his face. He was having trouble contemplating whether he should go out on his own and explore the area a bit or if he should stay right where he was until Jack came back. At this point his curiosity was taking over him now as he strode out onto the stone walk way. The path was strewn with water and sand, and grass here and there. He continued on his way, ignoring the curious looks people were giving him.

'This is just what I wanted to avoid...I'd better start walking to that bit of woods over there, it can help give me cover for now' He thought to himself. He picked up his pace quickly, trying not to burst out into a sprint as he slid into the patch of trees and bushes. He walked in a little bit, trying to keep people from viewing in, as he settled down on top of a rock. As he sat there he thought back about his dear Elizabeth and his unborn child, it was so tragic how they had parished. A tiny tear slid down his right cheek and fell upon his shirt, leaving a tiny wet spot where it had fallen. He tried desperately to control him emotions but it seemed they were getting the better of him.

"For a character you're not very cheerful are you?" A female voice came from beside him. He quickly wiped away the tear, and took in a breath before his eyes met with hers. His mouth dropped instantly as he looked at her. Her hair laying perfectly around her shoulders and the sun shinning perfectly down upon it, her blue eyes looking down upon his brown ones, and her slightly tanned skin sparkling as if renewed by some force. She nervously looked away, she secretly wondered if she looked bad enough for someone to drop their mouth and stare at her like that. She gently cleared her throat to bring his attention back. He closed his mouth and looked down to the ground and then back to her.

"Is there something on my face or something? I mean you looked at me as if I had a booger the size of a quarter dropping out of my nose." She secretly kicked herself for using that example, it was not only disgusting but not very befitting. He shook his head, trying hard to get his voice to speak for him.

"...N..No, you look fine." He stuttered at the beginning but managed to finish his sentence none the less. She smiled warmly down at him, as she moved closer and plopped down upon the refreshingly cool rock.

"Ah! Nice and cool...So can I ask why you were staring at me?" She placed her hands palm down upon the rock behind her as she looked over to him. He watched her sit next to him, wondering if he should stand up and leave right now, but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry I was staring at you...It's just you reminded me of someone that I used to know...Someone dear to my heart." He tried to hide the sadness ridden in his voice but it just wasn't possible. She eyed him curiously, picking up his vibe quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He moved her hands onto her lap, wanting to be courteous to him, it was obvious he was in pain and she didn't want to cause him more.

"Do you want me to go? I could leave you alone, I mean there are other rocks I could go." She slid away from him a bit, ready to get the yes she could guess he would say. Yet he just simply shook his head in response, and continued to sit there in silence.

"..All right...Well if you want we could talk about something or we could just sit here in silence, your choice of course." He bit the inside of his cheek nervously, he wanted very much to ask her where they were right now, but this whole thing could be a set up.

"What is your name?" He finally got up the nerve to ask her something, even though it wasn't a brain teaser. She smiled friendly to him, but not daring to bare her teeth, that would just be too much of a fake smile.

"Nicole, yours?"

"Will...Will Turner" He smiled back to her, even though it seemed half hearted. She gently extended her hand towards him.

"It's nice to meet you Will." He took her hand in his, the calluses making her cringe a tad, he quickly released her hand, knowing that many people hated them, they were just too rough for anyone else.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head towards him.

"Don't be, it feels quite good actually" She gently took his hand into her own, shaking his hand without cringing again. He smiled at this, the only other person to even not mind his rough hands were, well Elizabeth of course. She gently smiled back to him, as she released his hand gently, laying her own back in her lap.

"So where do you come from?" She eyed his outfit, it didn't seem like he was one of the many characters here, he was just too depressed to work at some place so happy. He hesitated at this, he had a feeling this question would come up and he hoped it wouldn't.

'Maybe I can lie to her....But she seems to see right through me....And plus....I just don't think I can lie to her...God where is Jack when you need him!' He opened his mouth, planning on giving the best lie he could ever fix up, and yet all that came out was the truth, down to the last drop. He watched for her expression and all he could see was her eyes grow wide at parts, and this worried him somewhat.

'God what have I done? Say something please?!' His eyes begged her to give him something, anything at all other then this complete silence.

"Wow" Was all she could say.

-I want to thank all those who reviewed, the comments gave me great inspiration to continue on. No this is not a Mary Sue though just to tell you, I can't stand those, so just brace yourself lol. Anyway to all those who reviewed and asked what happened to Elizabeth and her baby well here is the answer, I can not tell you, but I promise further in the story it will be revealed about their tragic demise. Anyone else R/R.-


	3. New Friends

-I do not own POTC, I just write about it.-

Nicole watched him as he told his story, her mouth agape. Even someone with the most open mind wouldn't believe this story, but yet she needed something to do on her vacation other then go on every single ride three times. He knew she wouldn't believe one word that came from him, he wasn't even sure why he had exactly blurted out Jack and his secret, but he had. She took in a breath, thinking about what to say to him now.

"..All right..I'll help you...But if you try to take me onto your pirate ship, I swear to god I will make you into a woman faster then you can say ahoy." She quirked a brow at him, wondering if since he was from another time if he would understand what she meant. He eyed her curiously, and nodded slowly.

"..Thank you..Would you like to come and meet Jack?" He pulled himself up off the cool rock, feeling the heat beating through the tree branches already. She nodded and quickly stood up with him.

"I think I should" She began to head out of the clump of trees. He followed quickly behind her, moving limbs out of her way for her to get out, leaving a hand behind to help her.

"Here, let me help you" He spoke quick, but his voice held so much romance in it. She placed her hand in his, stepping over a small rock and stepping out onto the boardwalk once again. She smiled at him, as he moved beside her, still holding her hand in his.

"..Thank you.." She glanced back down to his hand and hers, and then back into his eyes. He was still staring down at her, she reminded him so much of Elizabeth, and yet she didn't, it confused him so deeply that he wasn't sure if he should kiss her or walk several feet away from her. He slowly pulled his hand from hers, and turned heading back towards the hotel.

"You're welcome...Jack is back this way..."

She nodded. Following him at his side as he walked down the boardwalk. People's eyes followed them as they continued down the boardwalk, their feet in step with each others. As they came closer to the resorts pools they could hear a woman's scream and a loud slap.

"What was that?" She eyed the pool area curiously, wondering what had just happened. Will stared angered towards the pool, he had a feeling he knew what had just happened, or what Jack had just done. Suddenly his concentration was broken when Nicole grabbed his hand, and pointed to a man who had just been thrown out of the pool area, and into a puddle of pool water.

"Look!" As she held his hand, he ran his thumb over the back of her hand, her touch as soft as silk. He almost lost his concentration altogether again. Suddenly he was being pulled towards the man on the ground.

"Isn't that your friend?"

"Huh?" He was brought out of the daze, and then he looked down to see Jack spitting pool water out of his mouth like a fountain.

"Jack?" He asked astonished.

"Hello mate" He stood up, ringing some water out of his shirt and pants.

"What did you do to her?" He looked at him accusingly, and all he simply did was smirk.

"I was only having a polite conversation with her and it seemed she didn't like the manly pirate that I am, so she denied my offer and we went our separate ways" He gave a slight run of his fingers over his beaded beard.

"Yes, and your way was getting thrown face first into a puddle of water by the life guards" Nicole smirked, she hadn't spoke up since they had found him but it seemed she had been waiting for the perfect moment to open her mouth. Her left hand was laid upon her hip lightly as she stared at him. Will was angry with how Jack had behaved with the woman, it seemed that Jack cared more about women then anything else in the world, well except for gold of course. Will now looked down at Nicole, a smile laid across his lips. Jack had just now realized that she was there when she spoke up.

'A quick whited Lass, and a beauty to boot, obviously Will's little love quest...But who says anything is written down in stone' He thought to himself as he eyed her up and down.

"I don't think we've met...And you are?" He took her hand into his, giving it a kiss on the back of the palm, obviously trying to be suave right now. She raised a curious brow at him.

"..Nicole, and you must be the infamous Jack, Will has told me all about you" A smirk played upon her lips, leaving Jack to guess if she knew about how he was with women or if she was just bluffing.

"Oh did he?..Well does that mean you are now infatuated with my dear friend over here?" He loved her spunk.

"Big word, you surprise me...Plus I just met your dear Will, so we're not infatuated with each other" She eyed the fact that he still held her hand in his. He eyed Will, he could see his lips were clenched, he was obviously mad at how he was treating her right now. Suddenly he pulled her hand, bringing her into his chest. He brought his arms out under her legs and twirled her around.

"Well I guess that I am going to have to run off with you before you become infatuated with my dear friend, aye?" He smirked. She simply gave a roll of her eyes, as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Sorry Jack, I don't sleep with men I just met" His expression changed into a sarcastic and yet disappointed look.

"Damn, and I wanted to get ya in my bed tonight, what will I do with myself?" Will had by now had enough, Jack had no right to mess around with her like that.

"You could put her down" Nicole looked over to Will, a smile on her face. Jack watched his expression, he was pissed off right now, good at least he wouldn't be depressed, anything was better then that. Jack just gave a shrug, and stood in front of Will.

"Oh all right, if you say so" At that he tossed her up a bit and let her drop to the ground. Will quickly caught her in his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both looked at Jack who was now walking away, arms behind his head as if nothing had just happened.

"Would you mind if I killed him?" She spoke with a threatening and yet sarcastic tone.

"Just as long as I get a chance to hurt him as well" He continued looking forward as he spoke, but a smile grazed his lips. She looked down at him, smiling.

"Of course, do you think I would kill him without letting you help?" He looked over at her, laughing a lightly.

"Do you think we should follow him and make sure he doesn't cause anymore..Trouble?" She accentuated on the trouble part. He nodded, and slowly let down.

"..Thanks..." She looked into his eyes, her hands releasing his neck and trailing down his chest a bit. She hadn't even noticed what she had done, it was like her body had done something her mind wasn't aware about.

"..You're welcome...I'm sorry how he acted towards you, he always acts that way around beautiful women" His own eyes looked into hers, not being able to look away.

"..It's all right.." She laughed lightly at the comment about beautiful women. Her cheeks began to turn a rose hue, nobody had ever called her a women before, except her grandmother, but then she had also continued that in a sentence about her finally getting breasts.

"..I guess I should take what he did as a compliment...Am I really beautiful?" They looked intently into each other's eyes. He took in a deep breath, nodding in response to her.

"Are you two going to come along or are you going to kiss each other passionately?" Jack spoke from a distance, staring at them both with a smirk. They both looked to him, and then to Nicole's hands upon Will's chest. She quickly pulled them off, letting then drop to her sides, as she stared at the ground, hoping it would open up and swallow her up. Will just stared away, he felt as if he had betrayed Elizabeth.

"I was apologizing for how you were acting, nothing more" Will spoke up, and followed after Jack, not even bothering to wait for her. Maybe if he kept his distance it would make up for what just almost happened. Nicole looked up, watching him go on before her.

'God what are you thinking? He's some crazy loon and here you are lusting after him, god what is wrong with you?!' She thought to herself, as she forced her legs on after them both. It felt like a thousand years by the time she had finally reached them, and they weren't more then a foot away.

"Took ya long enough, day dreaming about me were ya?" He winked at her. She looked up at him, a scowl on her face.

"Oh yea..Now where are we going exactly?" She was more embarrassed then anything else, and that caused her to be so sarcastic.

"Well I'm hungry and thirsty, how about you two?" His stomach grumbled. He could use a good meal, a good drink, and some good company for the night, but he had a feeling he would only get two of those. Will nodded in response, feeling guilty about how he had just treated her after she had put so much trust in him.

"Not really, but I could go for a drink...Wait how do you expect to pay for this exactly?" She asked cautiously, afraid of the answer she was about to get. Jack just began to smirk and she knew that this was not going to be a good answer.

"Who said anything about paying?" He then looked to Will, obviously discussing some kind of plan on how to get the food and drinks.

"No way! I'm staying here, I am not going to get arrested for you two stealing food and drinks! If anything I'll...God I can't believe I'm saying this...I'll buy the food for you, all right?" Jack glanced back at her, either way he would get what he wanted, it wasn't like he had a problem with her paying for it.

"Fine with me, now lead on my beautiful lass" He parted the way for her to lead the way. She just gave a roll of her eyes, and walked forward.

"Come on your pansy pirates" She continued on, making sure to miss the pool area again, she didn't need Jack to get into trouble again, especially not with her around to take the blame.

'God what am I getting myself into?!' She thought to herself as she brought them into one of the many dinning rooms.

-Again sorry for the long awaited chapter, school and everything has been holding me back, hope you enjoy this. Next will be coming out with my next WHR chapter, in December. R/R, thankys.-


End file.
